Roket itu Diterbangkan oleh Topan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Sebuah roket jatuh mengantarkan Hiroki pada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Lemon alert! Rated T, soalnya ga seberapa eksplisit.


***bayar utangan lemon buat Inez-san sama Silver-chan di Twitter xD~. Ta-chan, adanya Egoist nih, gakpapa ya? 8DDD***

_Hati yang tertidur,  
pingsan, asanya terkubur  
kini kembali  
untuk dimiliki  
seseorang yang mengerti_

Aku menyesalinya. Meskipun hal itu sudah berlalu, ya, sudah cukup lama memang, namun ingatan akan semua itu masih terekam jelas dalam otakku yang belum pikun. Semua telah terjadi, dan ia pun toh tak peduli. Kami masih berteman seperti biasa, meskipun aku mengkhianatinya…

Ya, panggil aku pendosa. Aku memaksa Akihiko, teman kecilku yang dingin sejak dulu, untuk sekedar menghangatkan batinku. Demi itu, aku rela dianggap sebagai Takahiro, orang yang dicintainya. Aku bahkan memaksanya menutup mata, agar ia tak melihat wajahku. Aku tahu, ia pasti tak ingin hal itu terjadi, sentuhannya pun mengisyaratkan hal yang sama.

"Taka… hiro…"

Perkataan berat penuh nada penyesalan dan sentuhan lembut tangannya yang lebar adalah kepingan memori yang masih kusimpan tentang hari itu. Menyakitkan, memang. Tapi toh, mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua yang terjadi tak bisa dibatalkan, iya kan?

Dan hari ini, selepas menuntaskan kewajibanku di Mitsuhashi, aku pergi ke sebuah taman. Taman ini dulu adalah tempat kami berdua, aku dan Akihiko, bersembunyi. Aku bersembunyi saat aku merasa lelah dengan segala les, kursus, dan kegiatan lepas sekolah, dan ia bersembunyi saat ia merasa tak nyaman dengan lingkungannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami menjadi akrab. Aku sering menguatkannya, begitupun ia.

Ah, masa lalu. Semua berubah drastis saat kami melewati masa remaja. Saat kami hampir lulus SMA, Akihiko bertemu Takahiro, yang segera merebut hatinya. Takahiro sendiri tak pernah menyadari bahwa Akihiko mencintainya, dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak saja. Wajar, Takahiro lebih muda daripada Akihiko. Aku cemburu.

Aku pun mencintainya, bahkan sejak kami masih berumur sangat muda. Namun aku sendiri, seperti halnya Akihiko yang tak pernah berani menyatakan cintanya pada Takahiro, adalah pengecut. Aku tak pernah berani menyatakannya, karena aku takut Akihiko akan membenciku. Dan saat aku menyatakannya secara tak langsung, aku melanggar batas…

"Ah!"

Khayalan itu buyar seketika. Sebuah roket air tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit, tepat di hadapan mukaku. Lalu seorang anak muda datang menghampiriku, nampaknya ia akan mengambil roket itu.

"Hey, hati-hati…"

Aku segera hendak memarahi anak itu. Namun suaranya yang khas segera menenangkanku. Eh, tunggu. Ia kan orang asing?

"Kau tak apa? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, sopan. Mata birunya jelas mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir.

"Eh, aku tak apa-apa. Aku Hiroki. Kamijou Hiroki" jawabku pelan.

"Baiklah. Hiro-san, ikutlah denganku dan temuilah teman-temanku!" ujarnya sedikit riang. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tanganku, dan menariknya.

_Tangan ini. Kehangatan ini. Apa yang selalu kurindukan…_

Pegangan tangannya sangat kuat. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ah, jadi kau teman Nowaki?" tiga orang tua serempak menyapaku. "Ini, minumlah" ujar salah seorang dari mereka sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaleng jus. Aku menerimanya, dan minum bersama mereka sebagai tanda sopan-santun.

"Ini kartu nama kami, simpanlah jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkannya…" Ketiga orangtua itu serempak memberikan kartu namanya. Aku semakin dibuat tak nyaman. Dan lebih tak nyaman lagi begitu aku membaca salah satu kartu nama itu.

"_CEO, Meiji Pharmaceutical."_

_Huh, anak macam apa dia sebenarnya?_

"Nowaki ditinggalkan orangtuanya di depan tokoku saat ada angin topan. Maka kami memberinya nama Nowaki. Setelah lepas dari panti asuhan, ia bekerja dan tak pernah lupa menyumbang kegiatan amal, meskipun kecil jumlahnya…" ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

_Apa urusanku? Toh, itu kehidupannya, dan ia yang menarikku ke sini…_

"Hiro-san, lihatlah!" teriak Nowaki sambil memperlihatkan peluncuran roketnya. Roket yang tadi jatuh tepat di hadapanku.

"Anak itu… Dulu, ia ingin menjadi astronot, namun karena jiwa sosialnya tinggi, ia tak jadi mengejar mimpi itu. Ia anak yang baik…" timpal seorang yang lain. Aku hanya bisa terpana. Dan seketika, melihat keriangannya, aku jadi teringat sentuhan tangannya saat ia menarikku…

_Tidak, tak mungkin. Suhu tangan seseorang kan bisa saja sama dengan yang lain. Aku tahu itu_

"…ia pantas mendapat kebahagiaan" orang terakhir dalam forum itu menimpali juga, sepertinya tak ingin menutup pembicaraan.

_Hm, kebahagiaan? Apakah kata itu masih ada dalam kamusku?_

Akhirnya, aku pamit. "Ah, maaf, aku masih punya urusan di luar. Titipkan salamku pada Nowaki" ujarku pada mereka. "Lain kali, mampirlah lagi, dan panggil ia Wacchan. Hati-hatilah!" mereka menjawab.

Sore hari pun tiba, dan aku pulang. Aku merasa seseorang menguntitku dari belakang. Aku berbalik. Nowaki ada disitu.

"Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyaku. "Mengapa kau membuntutiku?"

"Aku hanya khawatir saja. Kau menangis dan sepertinya sangat terluka. Apakah roket tadi menyakitimu?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak! Lagipula sudahlah, toh bukan urusanmu bahkan jika aku menangis hingga kering airmataku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriakku. Perasaanku sedang kacau balau, jadi secara tidak sadar aku melepaskan semuanya pada anak itu.

"Ah, iya. Kudengar kau lulusan Teito Daigaku. Maukah kau menjadi guruku?" tanyanya kembali.

"He? Mengapa harus aku?" aku semakin bingung akan kelakuan Nowaki. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang memaksa orang asing menjadi gurunya?

"Aku akan mengambil ujian persamaan SMA dalam waktu dekat, dan aku ingin masuk jurusan sosial. Maukah kau membantuku?" ujarnya memelas.

Aku bukan tak ingin membantunya, namun mengingat ia orang asing dan aku pun punya masalah sendiri yang urgensinya tak kalah mendesak, aku tak punya pilihan selain menolaknya. "Dengar. Aku tengah menulis tesis dan aku tak punya waktu kosong, jadi carilah guru yang lain!"

"Kapanpun kau bisa, tak apa" ujarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menarik lenganku. "Aku hanya ingin belajar dengan Hiro-san!"

Tangan itu tak juga dilepaskan hingga aku tiba di rumah susunku. "Lepaskan!" atau "Hentikan!" pun tak bisa menghentikannya. Saat aku berusaha melepasnya, percuma, ia terlalu kuat.

"Hentikan! Aku akan segera marah jika kau terus menggangguku!" teriakku.

"Silakan!" ujarnya. "Namun aku akan tetap memintamu mengajariku"

"Hhh, terserah!" aku masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu. Sebentar kemudian, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku meninggalkan kunciku di luar rumah. Saat kubuka, kunci itu hilang.

"NO-WA-KI!"

_Sudahlah, aku lelah. _

Keesokan harinya, saat aku bangun di pagi hari, Nowaki sudah ada di pinggir kasurku. "Selamat pagi!" ujarnya datar. "Aku baru selesai mengantarkan koran, dan aku ingin berkunjung ke sini"

"KEMBALIKAN KUNCIKU!" teriakku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja membuat sarapan dari bahan yang ada di kulkasmu. Makanlah dulu!" ujarnya, sambil menunjuk meja makan. Hidangan sarapan lengkap sudah tersaji, dan perutku pun bernyanyi setelah hidungku mencium aromanya.

Maka sambil makan, aku memutuskan untuk menginterogasinya. "Hm, mengapa kau begitu ngotot ingin belajar denganku?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau tak tahu?" ujarnya membalikkan pertanyaan. Aku dibuat kesal.

"Jelas saja, aku kan bukan peramal!" balasku. Ia terdiam, dan menarik nafas.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri"

Ia mencuci perlengkapan makan selepas kami selesai makan. Entah mengapa, sentuhannya dan matanya mengingatkanku pada Akihiko.

_Ah, tidak! Ia toh tidak akan pernah sama seperti Akihiko. Hanya mungkin, ada bagian darinya yang mirip._

Aku menatapnya, dalam. Dan tanpa sadar, lenganku menabrak tumpukan buku-buku yang sudah tinggi di belakangku. Buku-buku itu runtuh dan menimpaku. Ia menghentikan kegiatan cuci piringnya, dan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku tak apa. Hey, mentang-mentang kau tinggi, jangan menangkapku dari belakang seperti itu! Berapa sih, tinggi badanmu?" tanyaku. Ia berdiri, dan menempelkan badannya pada sebuah pengukur tinggi badan di dinding. "186 cm" ujarnya dingin.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi bersiaplah untuk menerima pendidikan ekstrim!" ujarku gemas. Aku menyerah. Ia tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih, Sensei!"

Keesokan harinya saat aku pulang, ia sudah ada di rumah susunku. Ia menduplikat kunci rumahku tanpa seizinku, pada awalnya, namun sekarang, tak apa. Hari kemudian, ia tak datang. Ritme kedatangannya bak kucing liar, ia datang semaunya. Ah, peduli setan. Toh ia yang memaksa belajar denganku. Lagipula kudengar ia bekerja di 6 tempat secara bersamaan. Datang setiap hari pasti akan sangat merepotkan.

Dan sore itu, ia kembali. Saat aku tiba, ia tertidur kelelahan. Di hadapannya, ada buku kumpulan soal yang sudah terisi. Nampaknya ia mengisi soal-soal itu selagi aku tak ada, dan ia ingin aku memeriksanya saat aku tiba. Aku menatap wajahnya. Wajah tidur itu sangat tak berdosa.

_Dan entah mengapa, wajah dan kelakuan itu mengingatkanku padamu, Akihiko. Ah, tidak. Hanya sentuhan tangannya saja yang mirip!_

Aku segera mencuci muka. Nowaki terbangun, mungkin kaget mendengar suaraku. "A-ah, Hiro-san, maaf, aku masuk tanpa izin. Aku baru saja mengisi semua soal itu"

Aku menyahut, sambil melemparkan selembar handuk. "Ya, tak apa. Pergilah ke kamar mandi dulu, sementara aku memeriksa ini". Ia mengangguk, dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara ia di kamar mandi, aku memeriksa pekerjaannya.

_Soal yang dikerjakannya betul semua. Anak macam apa dia sebenarnya?_

Di bawah bantal yang dipakai Nowaki, aku menemukan buku Akihiko. Nampaknya ia baru saja membacanya. Hm, aku dibuat bertambah penasaran olehnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, maaf, aku tadi membaca buku itu tanpa seizinmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau penggemar Usami Akihiko? Kau punya 3 buah buku dari setiap judul tulisannya. Ia memang novelis yang hebat!" ia berujar.

Mendengar itu, seketika luka di hatiku tergores.

_Fans, hah?_

"A-ah, dia itu teman kecilku dulu. Jadi wajar kan, jika aku punya buku karyanya?" ujarku membela diri.

Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar kata-kataku, ia menarik nafas dalam. Ia terlihat seperti menanggung lukaku. "Oh, baiklah…" ujarnya. "Bagaimana hasil pekerjaanku, Hiro-san?"

"Kau mengerjakannya dengan baik. Tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Kau nampak sudah siap…"

Belum habis pernyataanku, tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi. "Ah, sebentar, aku akan menerima tamu dulu. Kerjakan saja halaman selanjutnya. Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku ada di ruangan depan" ujarku padanya. Ia mengangguk, dan segera membuka bukunya.

Aku membuka pintu. Wajah itu tampak di pintu. Rambut peraknya, matanya yang kesepian, tangannya yang lebar, keseluruhan dari dirinya.

Usami Akihiko. Orang yang menjadi subjek dari cinta-satu-arahku.

Lalu aku mencoba menutup pintu. Tak berhasil. Tangannya menahan pintu itu. Entah mengapa, lenganku mati rasa, dan akhirnya melepas pintu itu. Akihiko membukanya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ah, aku mencarimu ke Mitsuhashi, dan mereka memberiku alamatmu. Mengapa kau menghilang?"

Aku terdiam. Seluruh kata-kata yang ada di tenggorokanku, dan siap kukatakan, seolah lenyap. Tatapan itu membuatku melupakan segalanya. Suaranya yang rendah jelas menandakan bahwa ia khawatir padaku.

Tapi tak ada gunanya kan, mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain orang yang kau cintai? Aku paham betul. Tolong, jangan sakiti aku lagi dengan tatapan itu, Akihiko.

Sekitar lima menit aku terdiam. Akihiko kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jangan menghilang dariku. Aku takut kau mengalami hal yang tak diinginkan…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menangkapku dari belakang. Kehangatan badannya serasa terinduksi kepadaku. Aku merasa damai. "Maaf, tuan Akihiko. Namun sekarang Hiro-san sedang mengajariku. Bisa anda datang lain kali?" tanyanya sopan.

_Kusama Nowaki. Ia menyelamatkanku. Tapi, mengapa?_

"Oh, aku mengerti. Jadi inikah orang pilihanmu sekarang? Nah, aku menitipkan Hiroki kepadamu. Jika ia terluka atau menangis, aku takkan mengampunimu" ujar Akihiko, seraya meninggalkan pintu rumah susunku.

Ia pergi. Tapi nampaknya akan ada kesalahpahaman…

Selepas insiden itu aku menarik Nowaki ke dalam rumah. "Kau bodoh! Itu masalahku dengan Akihiko! Kau jangan ikut campur!"

Nowaki menarik nafas panjang. "Hiro-san, tahukah kau mengapa aku memaksamu mengajariku?"

Aku membalikkan pertanyaannya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku tak tahu alasan mengapa anak ini memintaku mengajarinya. "Jika kau tak memberitahuku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Aku bahkan keluar dari dua tempat kerjaku untuk belajar lebih banyak denganmu, karena menghabiskan waktuku denganmu membuatku lebih tenang. Aku melihatmu pertama kali di taman itu, tengah menangis. Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis, Hiro-san. Percayalah. Kalau boleh… Bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Akihiko di hatimu?"

Pernyataan anak itu membuatku terkejut.

_Tidak. Akihiko tidak pernah akan tergantikan. Oleh siapapun. Apalagi oleh seorang asing yang baru kukenal beberapa minggu lalu dan selalu memaksaku untuk mengikuti ritmenya!_

Aku marah mendengar pernyataannya. Kulemparkan buku tugasnya. "Kurang ajar! Pergi kau dari rumahku, dan jangan pernah injakkan kaki lagi ke tempat ini!"

Tak kusangka, ia benar-benar pergi. Dengan wajah tenang. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Namun percayalah, Hiro-san. Aku masih mencintaimu"

"Cinta itu omong kosong! Pergilah sebelum aku melemparkan sepatuku, atau kupanggil staf keamanan!" teriakku lagi. Dan segera selepas aku mengusirnya, aku dihinggapi perasaan bersalah.

_Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa yang terjadi takkan bisa diulang, kan? Aku yakin ia pasti kembali suatu saat, apalagi kunciku juga ada padanya._

Seminggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu. Kutunggu badan tingginya mengetuk rumah susunku. Kutunggu suara kerasnya yang memintaku mengajarinya. Kutunggu buku soal ujian yang selalu kuperiksa. Kutunggu sentuhan tangan itu. Ya, aku mengakuinya, aku merindukannya.

Dan pada suatu hari, aku diundang oleh Akihiko ke sebuah kafe di distrik tetangga, dan aku menerimanya. Sepertinya Akihiko akan menanyakan soal Nowaki.

Namun ternyata perkiraanku salah. Akihiko ternyata membawa draf novelnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?

"Aku minta izin untuk menggunakan namamu di sebuah novel percintaan pria buatanku. Junai Romantica nomor 69" ujarnya datar.

"AKIHIKO!" teriakku. "Kau kan lulusan fakultas Hukum, jadi seharusnya kau tahu resikonya bila kau menggunakan nama orang lain sebagai nama di novelmu, kan? Apalagi novel ini…"

"Tenang saja" ujarnya lagi. "Aku sudah menulis di sampulnya bahwa seluruh kesamaan nama, tempat dan kejadian adalah murni sebuah kebetulan belaka. Nah sekarang, tolong tandatangani ini" ia menyodorkan selembar kertas, surat persetujuan. Aku tak punya pilihan selain menandatanganinya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-omong, apa kabar orang yang memelukmu sore itu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Akihiko. Mendengar itu dari Akihiko, luka di hatiku semakin tergores.

"D-dia bukan siapa-siapa! Ia hanya muridku, namanya Kusama Nowaki. Ia memang sedikit, yah, kau tahulah, anak muda jaman sekarang, terlalu ekspresif" ujarku salah tingkah.

_Ia tak mungkin mengisi hatiku. Hatiku hanya untukmu, Usami Akihiko, kau tahu?_

"Oh. Tapi ia terlihat baik. Jikapun nanti hubungan kalian naik ke tahap yang lebih dekat, aku merestui kalian" ujar Akihiko, dengan senyum. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Sebagai temanmu, aku ikut terluka juga"

_Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti perasaanku, kalau kau saja masih mencintai orang lain?_

"Ah, ternyata sudah sore. Aku pamit, aku masih harus mengisi laporan untuk tesisku" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekaligus mencari alasan untuk pulang, sebelum aku menangis lagi pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Minuman dan makananmu aku yang bayar" ujar Akihiko singkat. "Terima kasih, ya!" ujarnya kembali.

_Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu._

Kami berdua pulang. Dan saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kafe itu, mataku tertumpu pada toko bunga di seberangnya. Sosok tinggi itu ternyata tengah melayani pelanggan, dengan senyumnya yang khas. Nowaki bekerja di situ. Dan sebentar kemudian, aku mulai mencari alasan untuk semakin rajin mampir ke kafe ini.

_Eh, ngomong-ngomong, cappuccino di kafe ini enak juga. Selain itu ada hotspot gratis._

Maka mulai hari itu, setiap hari selepas kewajibanku, aku menemukan diriku duduk di sudut kafe ini, di hadapan jendela yang menghadap ke toko bunga. Aku menatap Nowaki, namun aku masih merasa malu untuk mengatakan apapun. Otakku pun sibuk melogikalisasi perasaanku.

_Tidak, aku ke kafe ini bukan untuk Nowaki, namun hanya untuk cappuccino dan hotspot gratisnya! Hanya kebetulan saja, kafe ini terletak di depan toko bunga dimana Nowaki bekerja…_

Sudah dua bulan semenjak kejadian itu. Aku masih rajin datang ke kafe, dan menatap Nowaki dari jendela. Dan sore itu, aku tak melihatnya di sana. Aku kemudian teringat, ia tengah mengikuti ujian persamaan SMA. Kubuka laman situs lembaga tempat ia mengikuti ujian.

"Jadwal Ujian Persamaan Minggu ke-4 bulan Februari"

Kugeser halaman ke bagian bawah. Aku baru menyadari sekarang bahwa Jepang punya banyak sumberdaya manusia yang langsung bekerja selepas SMP, dan harus mengikuti ujian persamaan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Akhirnya, apa yang kucari pun kutemukan.

"28 Februari. Kusama Nowaki. Pengumuman hasil, 12 Maret"

_Nowaki, berjuanglah!_

Hari itu pun tiba. 12 Maret. Aku membuka laman itu lagi, dan mencari nama-nama peserta yang lulus.

"Kusama Nowaki. Skor 99"

Tak mengejutkan sebenarnya. Ia memang cerdas, hanya saja ia baru mendapat kesempatan itu sekarang. Nampaknya aku harus mengucapkan sedikit ucapan selamat padanya. Namun aku bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

"Yo, Kamijou, kau nampak kebingungan" seorang kolegaku menyapa. Entah mengapa, ia sangat mudah membaca emosiku.

"A-ah, Miyagi, aku ingin bertanya. Jika ada saudaramu yang baru lulus ujian, apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?" tanyaku.

"Hm, mungkin bunga saja. Itu umum, kan? Semua orang suka bunga. Ada apa, Kamijou, tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?" tanyanya balik.

"Terima kasih. Muridku baru saja lulus ujian persamaan SMA. Jadi aku berpikir untuk sedikit memberi ucapan selamat padanya" jawabku seadanya.

"Hm, Kamijou, aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata dirimu punya sisi lembut dibalik keganasanmu…" ujarnya, sambil tertawa.

"Ah, sudahlah, diam kau!" ujarku.

Perlahan, kucari nomor telepon toko bunga terbaik di Tokyo. Setelah kutemukan, kutekan nomor itu di ponselku.

"Ah, selamat siang, saya ingin memesan bunga… Untuk Kusama Nowaki… Pesannya, selamat atas kelulusannya, dan…"

Panggilan telepon pemesanan itu tak sampai lebih dari satu menit. Aku terlalu malu untuk menggunakan kata-kata pada pesanku. Aku sudah memberikan nomor rekeningku, jadi aku tak perlu datang ke toko itu untuk membayar.

Dan sepanjang hari itu, aku tak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah. Menantikan kehadirannya. Menunggu reaksinya saat menerima bunga itu.

_Hadiah yang sederhana pun bisa menyampaikan makna yang dalam, bukan?_

Namun saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku kecewa. Rumah itu terkunci. Ia belum datang. Untuk menghilangkan keteganganku, aku membuka-buka buku, tapi tak sehuruf pun dari buku itu yang diproses oleh otakku. Setengah jam kemudian, ia benar-benar datang.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Terima kasih bunganya! Aku senang sekali menerima ini!" ujarnya penuh keriangan, seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi mainan. Entah mengapa, saat ia ada di sini, aku merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Ah, jangan dulu bersenang-senang! Ujian masuk universitas akan dibuka bulan Maret, jadi belajarlah lebih giat!" ujarku.

"Dan aku ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya, soal peristiwa dua bulan lalu. Aku merasa cemas, dan aku menyatakannya tanpa menyadari kondisiku. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Dan saat aku menerima bungamu, aku senang bahwa kau masih mengingatku" ujarnya, sambil memelukku.

_Entah mengapa, pelukannya membuat hatiku damai._

"Jika kau selama ini selalu mencintai, kini saatnya kau dicintai. Aku takkan membuatmu menangis, Hiro-san. Aku akan belajar giat untuk bisa setara denganmu, atau Akihiko" ujarnya lagi, sambil memelukku.

Perlahan, aku melepas pelukannya. "Ya, baiklah. Kau terlalu jujur, dan aku sedikit kebingungan bagaimana menghadapimu, sebenarnya…"

Ia kemudian berkata, "Apakah kau tak suka orang yang jujur pada perasaannya?"

"B-Bukan begitu, namun aku belum terbiasa saja…" ujarku perlahan.

Ia kemudian menangkapku dari belakang, dan mengajakku pergi ke tempat tidur. "Maka izinkan aku untuk membuatmu terbiasa…"

Perlahan, ia membuka kancing kemejaku, dan celana jinsku. Aku ingin berteriak, namun tak bisa. Tenagaku sudah terseret, seperti terseretnya benda oleh angin topan, olehnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Ia kemudian mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian yang sebelumnya tak pernah kujamah. Kulit tangan ini persis sama seperti tangan Akihiko. Namun sentuhan ini terasa berbeda. Sentuhan ini hangat, aku merasakan cintanya. Aku seperti menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kutahu sebelumnya.

"N-Nowaki…" aku hanya bisa mengerang. Erangan kelegaan.

"Ah, Hiro-san, angkat sedikit kakimu…"

Aku menurut. Dan sesuatu yang keras serta hangat menyerang daerah di bagian belakang tubuhku. Sakit, pada awalnya.

"A-aaaahh! Sakit!"

"Bertahanlah, Hiro-san... Sebentar lagi kau akan merasa nyaman". Ia mendekatkan bibirnya padaku, dan membiarkanku merasakan kehangatannya, untuk menghilangkan kecemasanku.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa sangat nyaman. Begitu nyamannya, hingga aku merasa melupakan segalanya.

"N-Nowaki… A-aku... Akan selesai…" erangku padanya. Ia pun mengerti.

"Izinkan aku untuk menyelesaikannya bersama, Hiro-san. Aku mencintaimu!" ujarnya.

"Aaaahhh!"

Kami menyelesaikannya, dan tertidur. Di tengah malam, aku terbangun, dan melihat wajah Nowaki yang sedang tidur. Ia tersenyum lega. Aku pun tersenyum.

_Saat perasaan kita tersampaikan pada orang terpenting di hidup kita, betapa bahagianya…_


End file.
